Batman's Decision
by Lmb111514
Summary: This is my version of how Superboy got onto the team, during the episode "Fireworks".
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be writing my other stories right now but I got this idea for a one-shot and I had to write it down so this is my version of how Superboy got on the team, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Robin's P.O.V.

There we were, standing in front of the whole Justice League, who were staring down at the four of us. All around us was the charred remains of the Cadmus building and our rescue mission. I looked at all the League members individually until my eyes rested on Batman, who was glaring at the four of us while everybody else was staring in horror at Superboy who had just shown them who he was. After a couple more minutes of tension and silence, Batman spoke.

"The three of you snuck out, disobeyed our orders, went behind our backs, infiltrated a private property and destroyed it, all because you were curious," He said coldly, glaring harder at us, "You broke so many laws and rules today, and just for curiosity and then you blew the building up and found this _thing _and brought it up here without even thinking about the consequences." He stated, pointing to Superboy, "What you did today was completely irresponsible, destructive, and dangerous and we better not catch you doing something like this again." He finished, glaring harder at us.

Kid and Aqualad looked down at the ground in guilt and Superboy glared at everyone who was staring at him while I stood facing Batman, completely unaffected.

"You should have called!"**(A/N: Had to add that in here, I loved when Flash said that!)** Flash exclaimed angrily, folding his arms, completely unperturbed by Batman's glare which is pretty impressive since not much people can do that.

"Now, what to do about the boy." Hawkgirl said, staring at Superboy frostily. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I tensed at that and stood protectively in front of Superboy, we were not going to let them take him away from us.

"He stays." I decided stubbornly, glaring at them and everyone looked surprised at my decision, even though they think it's not mine to make but for my friends I will do what I can to keep them.

"That's not your decision to make." Batman stated, looking at Superman since it was his.

"So, I still say he stays." I repeated in determination.

"Yea, he deserves to stay with us." Kid agreed with me which made Batman turn his glare onto him but he didn't care.

"I'm right here you know!" Superboy growled but we all ignored him.

"It's Superman's decision, not you three's." Batman stated and everyone looked at Superman for a decision. Superman looked away from Superboy to stare back at us. He looked from the three of us to Batman and seemed to not want to get in between it.

"If you can get Batman to agree with you then he can stay." He decided and Aqualad and Kid Flash looked pleadingly at Batman, pretty much begging him to say yes but I knew that wouldn't work on Batman.

"No." Batman decided, seeing their looks and getting what they were asking.

"Oh, come on Batman! Plleeaassee!" Kid Flash begged but I knew he wouldn't listen and he didn't.

"Batman, let him stay please." Aqualad pleaded but Batman just glared harder.

"Don't I get a say in this!" Superboy exclaimed but again was ignored.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because he has nowhere to go to." I stated and Batman narrowed his eyes.

"And that's my problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It should be." I growled, glaring fiercely at him but he was unaffected, "If you don't let him stay then where is he going to go?" I demanded.

"I don't know or care." He said emotionlessly.

"Come on Batman!" Kid Flash begged, down on his knees now but Batman just narrowed his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I should." He demanded. Aqualad and Kid Flash opened their mouths but closed them, not having any good reason that they haven't said already. I glared at him fiercely and said one word.

"Damian." Everyone looked confused at that, wondering why I said a random name, but Batman took a step back, his eyes going wide and his face becoming full of complete shock, "That's why." I finished. After Batman got over his initial shock he stepped towards me again and narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"He has nothing to do with this." Batman growled to everyone's confusion and shock while I just raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Nothing to do with this? He may not be involved with this but he was in the same exact situation." I reminded and Batman glared harder at me.

"That does not matter right now." He stated and I widened my eyes in shock.

"Doesn't matter? Of course it does!" I exclaimed, walking up to him until I was a foot away, "Superboy and Damian are so alike it's scary!" I exclaimed which confused everyone even more, "Actually Damian's even more dangerous then Superboy but you still did what you did!" I exclaimed, "He was confused, lost, and not loved but you changed all that by what you did for him!" I continued, "How is Superboy any different?" I demanded but Batman looked too shocked to say a word, "It's just like me Batman," I whispered, "He's just as confused and alone as I was when you found me, shouldn't that matter?" I asked sadly.

"Just like when you were lost, you had someone to help, I had you to help me, Damian had you, Superboy needs someone too and it doesn't seem like Superman's going to help him so he'll be all alone, don't you care about that? Does it even matter to you?" I finished in a whisper so only he could hear me since it was completely private information. Batman looked completely shocked and speechless at that while everyone else was wondering what I had said to him. After a couple minutes Batman seemed to come out of his state of shock and looked thoughtful. After another minute he looked down at me and sighed.

"He can stay." Batman decided and everyone looked shocked that he said yes while I grinned happily and ran back to the boys who were just coming out of their frozen states.

"Come on let's go, ice cream's on me!" I exclaimed and ran down the street with them following behind me, leaving the Justice League frozen in our dust.

**Yes my first one-shot and writing finished. I'm extremely proud of this fic and I hope you liked it. Oh if you don't know who Damian is then here's an explanation:**

**Damian is known as Damian Wayne, the biological son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Ra Al Ghul(Yea, who would've thought). He was created in a test tube by the Ra Al Ghul family to be the ultimate weapon and was trained as a assassin from a baby to age nine. Then Talia brought Damian to his dad who before that had no clue he was even alive but took him in and made him the fifth Robin which changed him completely to be less like his mom and more like his dad over time.**

**I could go on and on about what I know about him but the rest doesn't need to be known but if you want to find out more just Google him and it'll tell you. Well bye and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Are you have a great day so far? If you are actually reading this on Christmas Day then let me tell you that I am extremely flattered that you would take time during your Christmas day to read my story. I'm guessing you checked your thing where all your alerts are sent(gmail, yahoo, etc.) and you saw that all my stories were updated(minus Hephaestus which is a one-shot) that is my Christmas gift to you, I hope you like it! I decided to write another chapter for this story because I was getting asked to so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don'.Anything!**

Chapter 2

Batman's P.O.V.

I was in the Batcave, searching on a new case of burglaries, muggings, and murders that had appeared in Gotham but so far I have found nothing, not a single clue, not even so much as a fingerprint, whoever this is they were very thorough when they were committing their crimes, but I was neither impressed, happy, patient, or amused. I decided to turn in for the night and turned off the computer and all the electronics down here. I walked up to the stairs and went up them. When I made it to the top the clock slid over and I walked into the parlor room, hearing the sound of laughing running, and yelling.

I could clearly hear the distinct differences, there was Tim's chirpy, happy, and quiet voice, Damian's serious, hard, and calculating one, Stephanie's quiet, obedient, and sweet voice, Dick's mischievous, know-it-all, and calm voice, Jason's deep, dark, and quiet one, Helena's happy, loving, and caring laugh, Cassie's twinkling and joyous laugh, and Connor's(Superboy's) deep, comfortable, smart, and caring laugh above them all.

After Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin showed up after the Cadmus accident with him and I decided to let him stay with those four, Dick and the rest of the kids convinced me to allow him to move into here and he's now my eighth child, though he isn't adopted like the other six or biological like Damian but we all love him and I can now see why Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin were so protective of him, he may be a clone but he is still a child with feelings, thoughts, hopes, and dreams which Superman needs to realize.

Ever since we found out about Connor, Superman's been ignoring him and doesn't even talk to him, it's like he acts like he doesn't exist to him and I'm determined to change that, he needs to realize that Superboy is more then just a clone like I realized for Damian, if I hadn't then who knows where Damian would be right now. Like Robin said when he was convincing me to let Superboy stay with those three, everybody needs someone to help them through life and though Connor has us, he needs someone like him, someone who can teach him how to control his powers and learn to hide them, he needs his father, but right now Superman doesn't seem to care about him.

I had made it to the parlor door now and walked out to see all the kids in the living room watching t.v. and I smiled_._ Kids may be annoying, loud, rambunctious little devils, but they are worth all the hard work that you deal with with them, my kids are my life and I would be nothing without them, I'd be like I was before I got Dick; sad, alone, and miserable and though Superman is probably not like that he needs children in his life because it will ultimately change him and make him an even better person. But even more then that, Superboy is his son even if it is through cloning and Superman needs to accept that and I'm going to make sure that happens whether Superman likes it or not.

Clark's P.O.V.

~~~~~~~The next day in Metropolis~~~~~~~

I had just finished my job and was now back in my apartment, getting some dinner and relaxing from the day's work. I had to deal with six crisis' today, three robberies, two almost-killings, and one crisis with Lex Luthor. I sighed as I got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. After about an hour I decided I should head up to the watch tower and see what's going on, if they needed my help for something. I got changed quickly and flew up to there, making it in less than a second. It was around Dinnertime and I knew everyone was at the cafeteria so I decided to head over there to talk to them. Just like I predicted, everyone was eating and talking to each other. I saw five of the original seven sitting at a table and I walked over there to talk to them.

Where's Batman?" I asked.

"Computer room working on a case." John stated and I nodded in understanding, he was always there. After about ten minutes of talking I decided to go see Batman, maybe I could help him with the case. When I made it to the Monitor room I saw it was empty and dark minus one person who was sitting at the main computer whose screen was blindingly bright and lit up the room. I knew he had heard me come in, he is the Batman after all, so I walked over to him and stopped right next to him.

"Hey Bruce, what are you working on?" I asked but got no answer, "Bruce?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Why won't you talk to him?" He asked instead and I was confused for a while until I figured it out and my eyes narrowed.

"So we're going to talk about this again?" I stated emotionlessly, "I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure this is none of your concern." I stated calmly with hidden anger in it.

"It is when he's staying at my house." Bruce stated calmly, linking his fingers together. 

"I didn't tell you to take him in-" I started but Bruce interrupted me.

"But you told me to decided and I decided to do that because his own _father _wouldn't take him in. He needed a place to stay and I took him in." He stated, growling the word 'father' and I clenched my fists.

"I'm not his father." I ground out.

"Whether you will except or not, he is your son. No matter how indirectly, he came from _you_. Not Flash, not Green Lantern, not J'onn, not me, _you,_ and I think it's about time you accept that because if you don't you're just going to regret it later on if not now." Bruce stated, calm as ever though I knew he was furious with me for the wait I treated Superboy.

"Superboy-" I started but he interrupted me again.

"Connor." He stated swiftly, to my confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"His name is Connor. I think he at least deserves you to call him by his name if you're not claiming him as your son." Batman growled, bat-glaring at me now.

"Connor," I growled, getting angrier by the second, "Does not need me in his life. He has you-" I started but Bruce interrupted me again.

"I can only teach him so much, Clark." Batman growled, making me flinch, "I can teach him how to defend himself, fight, control his anger, and other mortal things but that the thing, I can teach him _mortal_ things, he need someone to help him learning the _meta-human_ things and since you are the only person around who has his powers you are the only person to teach him." Bruce stated reasonably, making me even angrier.

"You think it so easy!" I exclaimed, "I went to go stop three prodigies's who had broken into a building and when I get there I find a _clone _of me, with no explanation of anything! You don't know how that feels-" I ranted but Bruce interrupted me.

"Yes, I do." He stated shortly and that stopped me from continuing.

"What do you mean, 'Yes I do'?" I demanded and he sighed, turning to the computer.

"Computer, bring up a picture of Damian." He commanded.

"Yes Batman." The computer stated and started to search the database.

"Damian? Wasn't that the name Robin brought up when we found Su-Connor?" I remembered, correcting myself before I said Superboy at the end.

"Yes." Bruce stated and the computer stopped searching and a picture came up. It was a boy of about 9 years old with spiky black hair, tan skin, blue eyes the same color as Bruce's, and a blinding smile.

"That's Damian?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. That is Damian Wayne, my _cloned_ son." He answered, shocking me into silence.

"C-clone?" I asked and he nodded.

"So you see, I do know what you are going through but you know what?" He asked, "Guess who this boy's mother is?" Bruce added.

"He has a mother?" I asked in shock and Bruce nodded.

"Yes. And his mother is Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of Ra Al Ghul." He answered, shocking me even more.

"T-Talia Al Ghul?" I repeated and he nodded again.

"And what makes it even worse is that I didn't know about him for nine years after he was born, Talia kept him from me and raised him by herself." He stated, "Damian know 33 way how to kill someone with a feather**(A/N: Off the top of my head :D)**, 2,394 ways to kill someone indirectly, 72 ways to kill someone with a ketchup bottle**(A/N: Gallagher Girl reference :D)**, every pressure point on your body, every part of your brain**(1)**, 113 ways to kill someone with no weapon, 320 ways to kill someone with a ball**(A/N: Again off the top of my head)**, and billions of other things because his mother raised him to be an assassin?" Bruce asked, shocking me even more while I shook my head, "But do you know what I did?" He asked and I shook my head again as he turned to face the computer, "Computer, show me what Damian is doing right now." He demanded.

"Yes Batman." The computer stated and a second later the screen went black before showing about eight kids playing a game of basketball. I recognized Dick and Connor and I saw a boy who looked exactly like the picture and knew it was Damian.

"You…took him in?" I asked, getting over my speechlessness.

"Yes, it's not his fault he was born, the person I blame is Ra and Talia, Damian had nothing to do with it so why punish him? I decided that since he was my son, not directly or even known to me, he was still my son, still had some of my D.N.A. in him so I decided to take him in, see if I could change him before he became a villain, an assassin and I did. He's now Robin 5 and is just as loved as the rest of my children." He explained and then sighed. 

"The reason I brought him up is…are you going to blame Connor for something he had no control over? For something he didn't even do? Are you going to punish him for even existing even though he had no hand in his creation? Are you going to leave him to be clueless about his powers and have to figure them out by himself with no help? Let him be just as lonely, lost, and clueless as you were when you were his age?" He wondered.

"He may be a clone but he still has feelings, dreams, hopes, wishes, everything else that we have, so should he really be punished? Forced into a lonely and confusing life because of something Cadmus did?" Bruce questioned before standing up from his seat, "Answer those questions and see what you think after it. If you stay the same then at least I'll know you tried but if you decide to help him, he's waiting for you." Bruce finished before leaving out the door, leaving me in a dark room with the video of the eight kids playing basketball still going on the screen.

**Woh, did Batman show him up or what! I really loved writing that part! I hope it stayed in character throughout it and you loved it just as much as I loved writing it! Please review, it would make my Christmas so much better if I got them, they'd be the perfect Christmas gift!**

**(1)Did you know that if you poke certain parts of the brain, things happen? There's one part that if you poke it the person with move, one place where the person will start talking fluent French as if it was their native language, and another part that will immediately kill them if you poke it? Sorry if I scared you, my sister's friend is at college to become a brain surgeon and tells us all these things…**

**Well ANYWAY! Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year's Eve!:)**


End file.
